


A Totally Legit Opportunity

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: It's an ordinary day on Pandora. You're in line at the Marcus' Munitions vending machine behind a cute girl with dreadlocks.
Relationships: Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873684
Kudos: 6





	A Totally Legit Opportunity

Life hasn’t been much easier on Pandora since Hyperion arrived. But, you hope you can still count on Marcus’ Munitions to come through for you. 

You wait patiently while the girl at the vending machine ahead of you peruses the selection. She’s cute, with her thick mane of dreadlocks and bohemian chic jacket. You’re tempted to strike up a conversation, maybe ask about her favorite gun brand. 

She growls in frustration. “No way!” she complains. “That exact same gun cost half as much last week!” She scuffs the ground disappointedly with her toe, and moves aside to let you pass. “Good luck. Hope you like being robbed by Marcus,” she grumbles in parting.

“I heard that,” you tell her.

Another woman at Dr. Zed’s vending machine perks her head up, underneath a white hat. “Not much better over here,” she says. “Ever since the Vault opened, everyone and their grandmother thinks they’re a Vault Hunter. Demand goes up, prices follow.”

The first girl scoffs. “Some of us are just trying to survive day to day,” she says. “Why can’t everyone just leave Vault Hunting to the professionals? Would make it a lot easier on the rest of us.”

The woman in the hat laughed. “It is such a weird coincidence, you saying that.”

“Yeah, why’s that?” the girl asks. At this point, Marcus’ dazzling display of guns has shifted to your peripheral vision as you overhear the conversation. 

“The Vault Hunters are actually starting this new program.” The woman in the hat opens the long tail of her jacket and produces a folder. Inside are several flyers, one of which she hands to the girl. “They’re calling it ‘Vault Sponsors.’ You just pay a one-time fee up front. It funds Vault Hunting expenses. Ammo, Catch-A-Ride…you know, the usual. Then when they open the next Vault, they agree to award you a percentage of the findings.”

You roll your eyes and open your to say that’s a load of skag crap, and warn the poor unsuspecting girl not to fall for it.

Then the hat-clad woman reaches deeper into her pocket and produces a handful of glittering purple ore. Eridium. Your jaw drops.

“Why not?” the girl shrugs. “Where do I sign up?”

“Just sign here,” the other woman replies. “The usual fee is $50, but today we’re running a buy one, get one half off. You got any friends who might be interested? For $25, they’ll get all the same benefits.”

“Well…” The girl glances your way. “What do you think, pal?” she suggests.

You happily offer to pay the $50 so she can pay the $25. Then you offer to meet her at Marcus’ gun range later to give her some pointers with one of your spare guns. She eagerly accepts.

———————

“Gotta admit,” Sasha said after the mark left. “The Eridium was a nice touch.”

“Amazing what Felix can do with a little paint,” Fiona replied, handing Sasha’s $25 back. “Ready to go again?”


End file.
